Pertenecer (se)
by Vistoria
Summary: No concebía la posibilidad de declarar que Tenten le pertenecía, porque eso significaría cortarle las alas tal como alguna vez lo hicieron con él.
1. Parecer (se)

Naruto y sus personajes pertenencen a Masashi Kishimoto.

La idea y escritura de esta historia es de mi completa autoría. Prohibido cualquier tipo de plagio.

* * *

 **Aclaración:** esta historia transcurre luego de la guerra y no se considera la muerte de Neji.

* * *

 _Dedicado especialmente a todas mis queridas personitas que conforman "La Secta" y también a las fanáticas del NejiTenten que no lo dejaremos morir._

* * *

 **I.-** _Parecer (se)  
_

* * *

La lluvia azotaba fuertemente contra su ventana y el poder del viento provocaba tenebrosos crujidos en el viejo techo de la mansión, sin embargo no era un niño para temer ante las inclemencias del clima.

Acostado en su cómoda cama, cobijado plácidamente por una buena cantidad de mantas Neji Hyūga observaba el techo a penas distinguible debido a la penumbra de su habitación. Se suponía que debía a estar durmiendo a esas alturas de la noche, pero una conversación sostenida durante la tarde con su abuelo seguía dándole vueltas en la cabeza manteniéndolo inquieto y con la desesperada ansiedad de querer que fuese pronto el próximo día para poder zanjar la situación y confirmar parte de lo que descuidadamente le había comentado su abuelo.

 _Habían entrenado juntos desde la mañana, tanto que la hora de almuerzo se les pasó sin darse cuenta y ya cuando el hambre fomentaba por el cansancio se hizo una necesidad absoluta, invitó a su compañera de equipo a comer a la mansión, como en ocasiones hacía, donde de seguro le habían guardado una buena ración de comida que no tendría problema en compartir con Tenten. La conversación se hizo presente y para cuando se dieron cuenta el atardecer estaba llegando a su fin. Acompañó a la chica hasta la puerta y se despidieron como siempre, con la promesa de verse al día siguiente._

 _Al ir entrando a casa se encontró con su abuelo sentado en el cobertizo de madera, mirándolo fijamente y sonriendo discretamente, aunque le pareció distinguir un atisbo de diversión._

― _Acabo de recordar a quien encuentro parecida a tu compañera de entrenamiento ―le comentó antes que subiera la escalinata para entrar a la residencia._

― _¿A Tenten? ―cuestionó intrigado, principalmente por el hecho que su abuelo conociera a la chica._

― _Sí, sí… ella… Tenten ―le pareció que hubo una mezcla de cariño, insinuación y gracia en la manera en que la voz cansada y ronca de su abuelo decía el nombre de su compañera._

 _El viejo_ _Hyūga_ _guardó silencio sólo para aumentar su intriga. Neji lo miró fijamente instándolo con el peso de su mirada a continuar su insólito comentario, pero el anciano ni siquiera se inmutó, manteniendo la sonrisa enigmática y casi burlona._

― _Y… ¿a quién la encuentra parecida, abuelo? ―terminó por preguntar, asumiendo estar interesado en el tema._

― _A Mito Uzumaki ―respondió de inmediato aumentando el tamaño de su sonrisa._

― _¿Mito Uzumaki? ―repitió Neji confundido, tomando asiento junto al mayor dispuesto a continuar la conversación―. ¿Mito Uzumaki la esposa del primer Hokage?_

― _Sí, sí… ella misma ―asintió el viejecillo sin dejar de sonreír―. Aunque claramente el color de su cabello es diferente… Mito-sama tenía el cabello rojo como fuego ardiente y los ojos más hermosos que en mi vida he visto… ―bajó sus parpados ensoñadoramente._

― _Entonces… ¿Cómo es que se parece a Tenten? ―volvió a interrogar sin entender cuál era el punto de apreciación de su abuelo._

 _El anciano_ _Hyūga soltó una risita divertida y un poco infantil:_ _―Sus rasgos físicos son muy parecidos; el tamaño de su nariz, los labios, la manera en que sonríe y se forman esos hoyuelos en sus mejillas, incluso comparten la forma de los ojos, como si fuesen almendras… ―sus manos arrugadas se levantaron alcanzando sus ojos para luego hacer la representación de lo que intentaba explicar―. También tiene una gracia para caminar muy similar a la forma en que lo hacía Mito-sama; con elegancia, como si flotara sobre el suelo. Eso, además de ese divertido peinado que utiliza igual al que usaba ella… ―y volvió a reír como si lo que acabara de decir fuese lo más divertido del mundo._

 _Neji se contuvo de abrir la boca porque realmente se hallaba impresionado por lo que acababa de decirle su abuelo. No por el comentario de encontrar parecida a Tenten a la esposa del primer Hokage, sino que por todo lo que su anciano y poco visto familiar parecía haber estudiado a su compañera de equipo._

 _Era cierto que Tenten había visitado en muchísimas ocasiones la mansión_ _Hyūga, teniendo que presentarla con alguno de sus familiares al toparse con ellos, demostrando parte de su educación y cortesía, siendo su tío y primas las personas que más veces la habían tratado, pero sólo en una ocasión, hacía algunos años, la presentó con su abuelo sin coincidir nunca más en alguna de las visitas de su compañera de equipo_ _, razón que lo sorprendía, abrumaba y alarmaba de igual forma porque implícitamente su octogenario familiar le hacía entender que había tenido bastantes oportunidades para observar a su compañera de equipo. No existía otra dilucidación que lo convenciera para entender por qué su abuelo demostraba tal nivel de apreciación respecto a la kunouchi._

― _Yo era un niño cuando Mito Uzumaki llegó a la aldea para casarse con Hashirama Senju ―continuó relatando, esta vez con la vista puesta en el ocaso apenas visible por las nubes. Neji lo observó interesado―. Recuerdo que su belleza abstraía, además de ser una mujer sumamente gentil y cariñosa… ―se detuvo unos segundos consumido por sus recuerdos―. Entiendo perfectamente por qué Hashirama se enamoró de ella… ambos se amaban, eso lo podía ver cualquier persona…_

 _El prodigio_ _Hyūga había escuchado alguna vez parte de la historia de Mito Uzumaki, pero, sin querer caer en la arrogancia, asumía que sólo sabía lo que todos conocían de ella; que fue la esposa del primer Hokage, que provenía del país de El Remolino, que su clan era muy cercano al clan Senju y que fue la primera_ _Jinchūriki del demonio de Nueve Colas, más allá de eso o detalles de lo que fue su vida en Konoha le era desconocido, simplemente porque nunca se interesó en saber más sobre ella._

― _Hay quienes decían que Madara Uchiha se enamoró locamente de la esposa de su mejor amigo ―siguió―. Que desde ahí la amistad de los dos ninjas más poderosos de Konoha comenzó a resquebrajarse hasta terminar en el fatídico ataque del Kyubi…_

― _¿Y es cierto? ―interrumpió Neji interesado._

 _Su abuelo se encogió de hombros: ―No lo sé… ―su voz decayó varios tonos, casi hasta la melancolía―. Pero sí estoy seguro que el amor puede iniciar batallas más fatídicas que una guerra e incluso terminar con la amistad más profunda y sincera entre dos personas…_

 _El silencio se hizo presente entre ambos hombres, aunque la intriga surgió en Neji luego de la última frase de su abuelo y la misteriosa forma en que lo expresó, creyendo que había algo escondido en sus palabras y preguntándose qué tanto desconocía del pasado de su familia._

 _Ambos se mantuvieron sentados en la orilla de la terraza observando el manto nocturno haciéndose presente, más oscuro que en otras ocasiones debido a la tormenta que se avecinaba. El brillo de las luciérnagas que danzaban entre las flores del jardín lo cautivó, siendo el chillido de los grillos el único sonido que rompía con el apacible silencio. Era relajante estar allí._

― _¿Y bien? ―preguntó el mayor acabando con el ambiente._

― _Y bien ¿qué? ―cuestionó sin entender._

― _¿Cuándo te vas a casar con tu compañera de equipo? ―soltó sin más el anciano_ _Hyūga._

― _¡¿Qué?! ―fue lo único que logró exclamar._

 _Su abuelo se echó a reír divertido por su reacción, como si incomodarlo de aquella manera fuese la cosa más entretenida que podía hacer. Neji notó como su cara se calentaba significativamente, sufriendo una reacción normal ante la vergüenza. No era la primera vez que alguien insinuaba que había algo más que amistad entre él y Tenten, incluso su tío alguna vez lo hizo ocasionándole también un sonrojo, pero que en esta ocasión fuese particularmente su abuelo, persona con la que poco y nada interactuaba y cuya relación nunca había sido la esperada entre un nieto y su abuelo, era francamente perturbador, inesperado y vergonzoso. ¿Qué acaso todo el mundo pensaba que él y Tenten terminarían juntos de alguna u otra forma? ¿Incluso su abuelo con el que poco interactuaba?_

― _Somos amigos… sólo amigos ―acentuó una vez que el bochorno pasó, aunque su corazón latía desbocado sin saber por qué._

 _Su tono de voz fue directo, sin titubeos, las palabras precisas y verdaderas, misma respuesta que siempre brindaba cuando alguna persona insinuaba o cuestionaba directamente si es que existía una relación amorosa entre compañeros de equipo, sin embargo el anciano parecía no creerle, al igual que todo el resto, y eso fue demostrado cuando empezó a reír nuevamente._

― _Yo observo mucho, mi querido Neji ―confesó centrando sus ojos rodeados de profundas arrugas en él―. Y cada vez que vienes con la alegre Tenten, confirmo una vez más mis creencias… ―el joven quiso rebatirle, pero no se lo permitió―. No puedes negar la forma en que se miran, en cómo se comportan… su interacción… la forma en que tú eres con ella tan diferente a cómo eres con el resto, así como también la manera en que Tenten es contigo…_

― _¿Y cuál es esa forma? ―inquirió un tanto molesto por la insistencia en el tema._

― _Como si se pertenecieran ―respondió expresando la sabiduría adquirida por lo años en cada una de sus escasas palabras._

 _Neji abrió la boca con el claro propósito de rebatir la explicación poco lógica que su abuelo acababa de expresar, sin embargo ninguna palabra brotó, dándose cuenta que en el momento preciso las conexiones de su cerebro empezaban a fallar dejándolo sin argumentos._

 _No encontraba posible ni coherente hablar de la pertenencia entre dos personas, porque estarían limitando la libertad individual de cada ser. Él no podía andar por el mundo diciendo que Tenten le pertenecía, porque de alguna forma estaría coartándola y cosificándola, limitando sus pensamientos y acciones, haciendo suponer que ella no era la suficientemente fuerte como para valerse por sí misma y que dependía de alguien para estructurar su forma de pensar, medir sus palabras y condicionar su actuar. Sería marcarla de forma invisible, como lo hicieron con él, independiente de si esa marca estaba expresada en un sello en su frente, era el significado de ésta; la pertenencia a un clan arraigado por estrictas y arcaicas normas que lo denigraban convirtiéndolo en un esclavo que debía cumplir con lo que los demás le imponían, limitando sus acciones y su forma de pensar siempre basada en lo que esperaban que hiciera, y jamás estaría dispuesto a arrastrarla a sentirse de aquella forma, a robarle la libertad en la cual se desenvolvía, a la que estaba acostumbrada, porque para él Tenten representaba el pájaro libre que él ansiaba llegar a ser y decir que ella le pertenecía, significaría cortarle las alas tal como, siendo todavía un niño, cortaron las suyas._

 _Además, su compañera de equipo no era para nada una mujer que necesitara o ansiara que alguien la protegiera. Que la reclamara como suya._

 _Era también posible, meditó, que quizás las palabras de su abuelo hacían referencia a otro tipo de pertenencia, que se enfocaban más en los sentimientos surgidos en su relación con Tenten más que en el sentido de pertenecerse como simples objetos. Hablaba del amor expresado de diversas maneras, de los gestos y el cariño; que el amor que ella pudiese llegar a sentir era para él, le pertenecía a él. Que sus sentimientos más profundos y sinceros se los entregaba completamente, dispuesta a arriesgarse y enfrentar las consecuencias que estos pudiesen acarrear. Si era eso a lo que su abuelo se refería, en aquel contexto, Neji estaba dispuesto a decir que aceptaba que le pertenecía a su compañera de equipo, porque todo el amor que llegaba a experimentar, de la forma fantasiosa, cursi y romántica de la que todos hablaban, estaba destinado únicamente a Tenten._

 _Aceptó, no sin cierta reticencia, que albergaba sentimientos mucho más profundos que amistad por su compañera de equipo, aunque esto no significara que anduviera divulgándolos por todas partes o expresándolos abiertamente. Asumió un estado de enamoramiento por la maestra de armas, amparado en sentimientos peligrosos, pero reconfortantes. Accedió al amor y logró encontrar la tranquilidad nuevamente._

 _El cantar de los grillos se oía mucho más fuerte estando ambos hombres sumidos en un confortable silencio. El más joven de los dos parecía ensimismado en el mundo caótico que representaba su mente, el peso de la mirada de su abuelo fue lo que logró sacarlo del trance._

― _No debes tener miedo, Neji ―susurró gentilmente mientras le apretaba cariñosamente el hombro―. El amor no es tan malo como intentas convencerte…_

 _El aludido arqueó una ceja inclinando un poco la cabeza:― No, no tengo miedo ―aclaró._

 _No, no era aquello lo que sentía._

― _Tú expresión dice lo contrario ―se carcajeó el mayor―. Sólo deja de cuestionarte tantas cosas y acepta lo que sientes, será todo más fácil ―le palmeó la espalda._

 _Ya lo acepta, pero eso no se lo diría a su abuelo porque no se sentía cómodo hablando de esos temas, además de no profesar tanta confianza con él como para reconocer que estaba enamorado de Tenten. No se lo había dicho a nadie y por muy extraña que fuera esa conversación y el rumbo que tomó, no encontraba adecuado sincerarse por primera vez. Era algo de que sólo le concernía a él._

― _Sólo acéptalo, Neji… y embarázala pronto, no vaya a ser que aparezca un Uchiha que quiera arrebatártela… ―aconsejó finalmente._

― _No hay ningún Uchiha vivo que… ―y se interrumpió._

 _Sí había uno y él lo conocía perfectamente._

 _¿Cuánto más sabía su abuelo?_

Y allí continuaba, sin poder dormir, analizando lo dicho y lo concluido en la conversación sostenida con la persona menos esperada.

Tanto las emociones como los sentimientos eran capaces de ser controlados, eso lo aprendió desde que su infancia fue arruinada con el sacrificio de su padre. Creció en base al rencor fomentado por la humillación de pertenecer a la familia secundaria, lugar que siempre le fue recordado y sacado en cara a medida que crecía. Llegó a odiar a su tío y a su prima amparado en la creencia de culparlos por la muerte de su progenitor, buscó vengarse demostrando que podía ser muchísimo mejor que cualquiera nacido en la rama principal de la familia, incluso si no contaba con el entrenamiento privilegiado con el que estos eran favorecidos. Se encerró en muchos sentimientos negativos y nunca los demostró, los controló y los utilizó a su favor para lograr su cometido. A los trece años tuvo la revelación más importante de su vida y todo lo que creyó y en lo que basó sus ideales se rompió, reestructurando la manera en la que veía, percibía y concebía las cosas. Sin embargo sus sentimientos y emociones se mantuvieron a raya y por mucho que ya no pudiese albergar rencor, odio o venganza por su familia, prefirió mantener bajo control cualquier atisbo de expresión o sentimentalismo producido por cualquier tipo de situación y/o persona, convencido que para ser un buen shinobi se debía actuar siempre racionalmente.

Presenció en variadas ocasiones que el descontrol de las emociones entorpecía las funciones de un adecuado actuar, soliendo desbaratarse un complejo plan armado sólo por la impulsividad, ocasionando problemas debido a reacciones no premeditadas o estudiadas, entregándole al enemigo una ventaja de la cual aprovecharse y poniendo en riesgo no sólo la misión, sino que también a quienes la ejecutaban. Lo mismo o peor ocurría si los sentimientos nublaban la lógica, eran estos mucho peores ya que las personas que se dejaban guiar por sus sentimientos no solamente podían llegar a salir heridos de gravedad de forma física, sino que lastimados de una forma mucho más profunda y difícil de sanar. Eso lo sabía por experiencia propia. El mejor ejemplo de aquello era Naruto quien reiteradamente era demasiado emocional y sentimental, actuando de acuerdo a lo que dictaba su corazón. Lo mismo ocurría con Guy sensei o Lee, quienes eran unos sentimentalistas sin remedio, aunque lograban sacar provecho de esto a la hora de la batalla utilizándolos como una motivación. Inclusive Tenten, quien era una mujer que intentaba actuar lo más objetiva posible, sucumbía tanto al sentimentalismo como a su lado emocional, aunque la mayoría de estas ocasiones ocurría fuera del campo de batalla en situaciones en las que simplemente no lograba controlarse, como cuando perdía la paciencia por culpa de su excéntrico maestro y su fiel discípulo. Eran esos y otros tantos ejemplos, los que lo escudaban la mayor parte del tiempo.

Pero incluso si era un hombre capaz de controlarse, eso no significara que no sintiera nada o que las emociones no pudiesen presentarse, siendo estas últimas consideradas reacciones incontrolables frente a determinada situación, que muchas veces se esfumaban con facilidad pero no siempre alcanzadas a restringir. Neji Hyūga sentía, obviamente lo hacía. Contraría a la creencia de la mayoría quienes decían que su corazón era de hielo y que una persona tan fría e insensible jamás podría experimentar algo tan común como el amor. La prueba que rebatía todos aquellos dichos y suposiciones, eran los sentimientos que albergaba por su compañera de equipo, desconocidos por la mayoría. Él estaba enamorado de Tenten, la amaba, sólo que no lo demostraba abiertamente como todo el mundo esperaba o como casi la totalidad de las personas solían hacer. No pertenecía a ese grupo; no andaría de la mano por la calle con ella, no la abrazaría y tampoco le diría que la amaba cada dos por tres, no realizaría ninguna de aquellas acciones que las personas catalogaban como normales o necesarias para demostrar amor. No, él no lo haría, estaría fuera de su zona de confort si lo intentara y quizás no cumpliría con las expectativas de una adecuada demostración afectuosa. Consideraba que tenía otras formas de amarla.

Le gustaba oírla hablar de cualquier tema, incluso si ante el resto pareciera aburrido o hastiado de escucharla, él realmente lo disfrutaba, porque Tenten hablaba con pasión, entusiasta, divertida; analizaba y estudiaba, siempre tenía una respuesta certera y no se restringía al demostrar lo maravillada que pudiese sentirse con algún tema de su agrado o lo mucho que pudiese repudiarle otro. Existían ocasiones en las que aprendía de su compañera de equipo cuando esta le demostraba que tal vez su manera objetiva de analizar una situación, se perdía detalles importantes que podían condicionar el resultado final de dicho escenario. Ella se basaba mucho en los detalles, tenía un sentido de apreciación muy amplio, ocurriendo en ocasiones que incluso a él, más analítico y estudioso, se le escapaban. Era una de las razones por las que le gustaba estar con ella; con Tenten las conversaciones siempre eran entretenidas y lograban sacarle más que monosílabos, incluso cuando discutían y ya pasada la irritación inicial, aceptaba que era agradable dejar que las emociones se desbarataran por un momento. Hasta los silencios eran cómodos con ellas, a pesar de estar callados lograba sentirse acompañado y comprendido.

Otros detalles que le agradaban era su sonrisa; enorme, brillante, cálida y reconfortante. Solían existir ocasiones en que ese simple gesto de su compañera lo tranquilizaba y por muy sonso que sonara, le alegraba el día. Le encantaba el color de sus ojos que parecían adquirir un tono como la miel cuando los iluminaba el sol. Su costumbre de morderse el labio inferior cuando pensaba o el divertido resoplar que elevaba su flequillo cuando estaba fastidiada. Sus manos extrañamente pequeñas y llenas de callosidades, con uñas cortas y sucias con tierra, el olor a metal permanente en ellas por mucho que se las lavara. Le agradaba que se riera fuerte porque sentía que el mundo se detenía un segundo. Le gustaba Tenten porque lo hacía sentirse feliz y querido.

Y no se había dado cuenta de todo aquello abruptamente, eran años de compañerismo y compañía mutua los que abalaban todos sus sentimientos. Fue conocerla cada día un poco más, estudiarla y aprenderse cada reacción, cada gesto, cada mirada, su alegría y su tristeza. Era Tenten en sí, como mujer, como compañera, como amiga, era ser ella misma lo que lo llevó a enamorarse y quererla de aquella manera. Porque junto a ella no necesitaba una careta, podía mostrarse tal cual era y no existirían reproches, ni disgustos, ni exigencias. Junto a Tenten podía ser quien quería ser.

Porque ella lo aceptaba tal cual era así como también él la aceptaba a ella.

Se le metió en la piel y con el transcurso de los años incluso en los sueños, provocando reacciones corporales normales en un adolescente que se estaba desarrollando, lo cual generaba cierta molestia consigo mismo por no poder controlar su subconsciente. Se vio, en ocasiones, cediendo a la necesidad de rodearle la cintura y apretarla con fuerza contra sí cuando ella lo abrazaba e incluso buscándola entre la muchedumbre cuando no estaban juntos, esperando verla, necesitándolo. Perdió el control tanto de sus sentimientos como de su actuar cuando la vio en peligro, incluso llegó a experimentar los celos en cierta ocasión y no le gustó la mezcla de miedo, rabia y posesividad que estos significaban. Experimentó la melancolía de extrañarla y tampoco le agradó.

Por eso también la amaba, porque junto a ella aprendió que no eran tan malo ceder ante los sentimientos, que estos no lo volverían más débil y no siempre traerían consigo problemas. Lo importante allí era saber cuándo y cómo dejarse llevar, agradeciendo saber que si es que llegaba a establecer una relación sentimental con su compañera de equipo, esta no le exigiría ser la persona más expresiva del mundo, ni pensaría que no la amaba por no decirlo a cada rato. Estaba seguro que Tenten aceptaría la forma tan particular que tenía de quererla.

Aunque al final, todo aquello terminaba siendo sólo suposiciones, porque era bien decir que no mentía cuando a todos respondía que ambos eran simplemente amigos.

Como bien le había dicho a su abuelo, no sentía miedo de sus sentimientos, ya no. Conocía a la maestra de armas a la perfección después de tantos años juntos, así como también ella lo hacía para con él, por lo que no temía asegurar que sus sentimientos eran correspondidos. Tenten se los demostraba de mil formas; la manera en que le sonreía a él era por lejos distinta a la que brindaba al resto, sus ojos como el chocolate lo observaban con tal intensidad que lo hacían sentirse pequeño, la caricia en su mejilla que no necesitaba explicaciones, ceder ante el llanto, derrumbarse frente a él sin sentir vergüenza por parecer débil, cada vez que recordaba que estuvo a punto de perderlo para siempre, el roce de sus labios cada vez que lo besaba sin excusa…

Ella lo amaba también, lo sabía.

Lo que lo detenía, lo que a ambos los contenía, era atreverse de una vez por todas a aceptar frente al otro sus sentimientos. Quizás simplemente se trataba de cambiarle el nombre a la relación que los unía, a decir por fin que sí, que estaban juntos. Porque si bien era capaz de asegurar que ambos estaban al tanto de los sentimientos que profesaban por el otro, nunca lo habían hablado, quedando siempre estancados en la parte de demostrarlo implícitamente, de acciones y reacciones que merecían ser explicadas pero que nunca recibieron justificación, sucedieron y se convirtieron en un preciado recuerdo, pero la cobardía los mantenía siempre a la deriva, parados ahí en medio de todo sin llegar a nada concreto.

Era posible también que su relación era así, que ya había cambiado desde hacía tiempo y no se dio cuenta. Tal vez, sin comprenderlo anteriormente, buscaba inconscientemente cumplir con la expectativa del ideal romántico jamás antes considerado y ser una pareja de dos personas que se amaban y lo aceptaban libremente.

¿Acaso él, Neji Hyūga, quería declarar que Tenten era su novia?

Cediendo ante aquel cuestionamiento, se durmió.

*.*.*.*

*.*.*

*.*

Bien, una idea que surgió hace poco y que he ido escribiendo estos días. La verdad es que planeaba hacerla un one shot, pero iba a quedar muy largo, así que opté por dividirlo en partes, aunque no tendrá más de cinco capítulos.

Espero que le haya gustado, de corazón lo espero y también que les interese que la continúe.

Estaré ansiosa por sus reviews porque ya saben que estos animan bastante a la hora de escribir, así que si noto que genera interés saber que pasará me apresuraré más en escribir (?)

¿Reviews?


	2. Besar (se)

**II.-** _Besar (se)_

Los hábitos eran algo arraigado en su forma de ser, por lo que, pese a haber dormido muy poco, despertó a la hora acostumbrada. Se duchó y luego vistió como cada día, aunque quizás aquella mañana estaba un poco más ansioso que de costumbre.

Su tío, y extrañamente su abuelo también, ya estaban desayunando cuando se presentó en el comedor. Saludó con respeto y tomó asiento en el lugar que siempre ocupaba. Hinata apareció quince minutos después, sonriendo ensimismada y tan encerrada en su burbuja de amor que ni siquiera ofreció un tartamudeado buenos días, Hanabi hizo acto de presencia poco después alegando que tenía mucho sueño, Neji simplemente se mantuvo impávido. Comenzó a comer en silencio, recorriendo la mesa con la mirada sólo en contadas ocasiones, demasiado habituado a aquella cotidianidad como para sorprenderse. Su tío Hiashi revisaba la correspondencia mientras bebía té, su prima mayor continuaba tan perdida en su nube de amor que ni siquiera comía, menos le prestaba atención a su hermana quien se burlaba de su idílica relación con Naruto, la cual el patriarca del clan fingía desconocer haciendo oídos sordos ante las palabras de la menor. Su abuelo parecía tranquilo y de buen humor, lo que era inquietante, sobretodo después de la conversación del día anterior.

―Tengo cosas que hacer ―informó el joven una vez terminado sus alimentos. Se levantó de su posición y ofreciendo una respetuosa y ensayada reverencia, procedió a retirarse.

―¡Espera Neji! ―exclamó el anciano Hyūga deteniendo su huida―. ¿No vas a compartir la buena nueva con la familia?

―¿Qué buena nueva? ―inquirió Hiashi interesado mirando a su sobrino.

El aludido se limitó a observar a su abuelo con una ceja arqueada sin entender a qué se refería. El anciano le sonrió macabramente y supo que nada bueno ocurriría.

―Neji se casará con su compañera de equipo ―anunció de sopetón el mayor provocando la sorpresa en todos los presentes.

―¡Abuelo! ―recriminó el prodigio Hyūga totalmente abochornado.

El sonrojo aumentó en su rostro al sentir la mirada de su tío y primas fijas en él, todas igualmente impresionadas e incrédulas.

―¡Esa es una noticia genial! ―gritó Hanabi siendo la primera en reaccionar.

―Felicitaciones Neji-niisan ―sonrió cálidamente Hinata.

―¿Es cierto, Neji? ―cuestionó el patriarca de la familia escéptico.

El avergonzado joven boqueó como un pez fuera del agua abrumado por toda aquella impensada situación. Apretando los puños buscó la forma de tranquilizar su acelerado corazón y recuperar la compostura.

―Sí ―respondió finalmente a su tío, manteniéndose lo más serio posible e ignorando que su rostro todavía continuaba un poco enrojecido―. Me retiro.

Y sin esperar cualquier posible palabrerío, salió lo más rápido que pudo del comedor aunque sin perder la elegancia para así no demostrar que lo que realmente hacía era huir.

No le mentía a su tío; él se iba a casar con Tenten. Lo que no sabía era cuándo o si la supuesta futura novia estaba dispuesta a aceptar.

Ya en las calles de la aldea y camuflado entre el gentío fue recuperando la tranquilidad poco a poco. Nadie estaba al tanto de lo acontecido en la mansión por lo que no debía dar alguna pista respecto a su estado abochornado e inquieto, temiendo encontrarse con algún conocido que se acercara interesado a preguntarle qué le ocurría. Controlar las emociones, se repetía mentalmente como un mantra.

Se encaminó decidido hasta la Torre Hokage, lugar en donde estaba seguro había visto en alguna de las vitrinas fotografías de los anteriores mandamases de la aldea, lo cual le serviría enormemente para corroborar o desmentir el comentario dicho por su abuelo respecto al parecido de Tenten con la esposa del primer Hokage, Mito Uzumaki.

Sin recordar exactamente en cuál de todas las dichosas estanterías de la Torre había visto las fotografías, se dio el trabajo de pasar por cada una buscando los retratos, recriminándose mentalmente por no deducir que la vitrina más apropiada para albergar los recuerdos sobre las fallecidas o retiradas autoridades de la aldea era la que estaba ubicada al final del pasillo del último piso de la Torre Hokage, lugar en donde también se encontraba la oficina del regente.

Tal como le comentó su abuelo el día anterior, la mujer retratada en la fotografía más antigua de la exhibición era muy, muy parecida a Tenten en cuanto a rasgos físicos se trataba. La misma forma angulosa y alargada del rostro, aunque quizá Mito-sama poseía rasgos más maduros adquiridos con los años, sin embargo sus ojos le recordaron inmediatamente a su compañera de equipo pese a no poder distinguir el color en ellos ya que la fotografía era en blanco y negro, pero en cuanto a forma y la expresividad que demostraban eran casi iguales, quizás los de Tenten eran un poco más grandes y las pestañas ligeramente más largas y tupidas. La forma de la boca, los labios rellenos y la sonrisa cálida, sincera y llamativa eran prácticamente semejantes, el tamaño pequeño y delgado de la nariz casi como si no estuviera allí. Si bien Mito Uzumaki tenía en la frente aquel rombo igual al de Tsunade-sama y que encerraba alguna técnica relacionada con la concentración de chacra, marca de la cual obviamente la maestra de armas carecía, el peinado que utilizaba era muy parecido al que ocupaba ahora la castaña; los mismos dos rodetes a los costados de la cabeza y el flequillo hacia el lado, sin embargo la esposa del primer Hokage utilizaba dos sellos en forma de pendiente colgando de sus chongos, algo que su compañera tampoco utilizaba.

Desde que conoció en la academia ninja a Tenten, siempre usó el cabello en dos moños, por comodidad según propias palabras de la mujer, la forma de atarlo mutó con los años llevándolos en la actualidad de una manera más elaborada y unidos en la parte posterior por una trenza, así mismo su flequillo creció y lo dejó hacía el lado para apartarlo de su rostro. _La guerra me hizo crecer de muchas maneras, es hora de expresarlo de alguna forma,_ fue el argumento que entregó la chica cuando se presentó con dicho cambio y que sorprendió a más de uno. Neji, a pesar de estar seguro que aquellas palabras tenían un significado oculto, no hizo comentario alguno respecto a su nueva apariencia.

Era lo suficiente objetivo como para aceptar que no eran iguales, pero sí aceptaba que su abuelo tenía razón; ambas se asemejaban bastante. Cualquiera que observara la fotografía y luego a su compañera podría llegar a cuestionarse si eran familia debido al innegable parecido.

Incluso él sopesó la posibilidad. Por lo que su amiga le había compartido sobre su pasado sabía que Tenten fue abandonada por su madre cuando todavía era una niña sin conocer el motivo exacto, siendo entregada su tutela al regente de la aldea y puesta a disposición para convertirse en kunoichi y servir a las fuerzas ninjas de Konoha. Por otra parte, la identidad de su padre era totalmente incierta. Tenten ni siquiera tenía apellido. Nunca se había atrevido a preguntarle más ya que ella no disfrutaba hablando del tema, pero quizás si indagaba un poco más podría corroborar o desmentir su teoría, incluso saber más de lo que la misma Tenten conocía.

―¿Qué estás mirando?

La voz de la mujer no era dulce ni delicada, sino más bien un tanto profunda, casi ronca, pero poseía cierto toque de sensualidad para sus oídos. No necesitó mirarla para identificarla, había sentido su presencia cuando ella se acercaba, demasiado habituado a tenerla cerca como para no ser capaz de reconocerla incluso entre un mar de gente. Suponía que aquella era la misma razón por la cual Tenten siempre lograba encontrarlo donde sea que estuviese.

―Mi abuelo dice que te pareces a Mito Uzumaki ―comentó con simpleza apenas y mirándola de reojo un segundo antes de volver la vista al frente.

―¿Mito Uzumaki? ¿La esposa de El Primer Hokage? ―cuestionó incrédula la chica centrando sus ojos en la misma fotografía que él.

―Sí, ella ―contestó con tanta indiferencia que cualquier otra persona podría haberse ofendido.

La mujer frunció el ceño recelosa, contrayendo los labios en un mohín gracioso mientras se acercaba más a la vitrina donde se exhibía la fotografía de la mujer a la cual su amigo la comparaba. Entrecerró los ojos mirando con más atención sin hallar más similitud que el peinado que ambas utilizaban. Soltó un quejido cuando, sin darse cuenta de su proximidad, su frente impactó contra el cristal. Por inercia retrocedió un paso frotándose la zona lastimada.

Neji entornó los ojos sin que ella lo notara.

―¿Tú lo crees? ―preguntó desconfiada quitando la mano de su frente enrojecida―. Porque yo no encuentro ningún parecido.

―Sí…

―Sí ¿qué? ―insistió sin entender.

―Sí creo que son parecidas ―remarcó con fingida paciencia.

Tenten soltó una exclamación de sorpresa en voz baja, pero no parecía dispuesta a decir nada más, sus ojos siguieron clavados en la foto intentado hallar aquello que su compañero parecía distinguir y que continuaba siendo un misterio para ella.

El joven Hyūga percibió la calidez que expelía el brazo descubierto de la mujer incluso cuando su propia extremidad estaba protegida por su vestimenta, Tenten había quedado de pie junto a él y, aunque en otras ocasiones la cercanía de las personas le molestaba, no podía decir lo mismo cuando era ella quien lo tocaba, independiente de si se trataba de un simple roce casual.

Se mantuvieron en silencio observando la fotografía, sumergidos en sus pensamientos y deducciones. En un determinado momento, el cerebro del Hyūga envió la señal a sus ojos para que estos dejaran de contemplar el retrato y se centraran en el reflejo que ambos proyectaban en el traslucido vidrio. Íntimamente se sorprendió cuando, quizás de manera burlona, su mente concluía que la imagen reflejada era demasiado parecida a la foto que enmarcaba al primer Hokage y su esposa.

―Pues yo encuentro que te pareces un poco a Hashirama-sama ―comentó de improviso Tenten, casi como si le leyera el pensamiento―. Sin considerar los ojos por su puesto ―aclaró―, pero igual tienes como un parecido… puedes ser el cabello o… no sé… ―dudó haciendo una mueca―. Aunque al menos él sí sabe sonreír ¿lo ves? ―sonrió divertida ladeando la cabeza para mirarlo―. Tú también deberías intentarlo… apuesto a que te verías más lindo y hasta parecerías agradable ―rio levemente de su broma.

Neji también giró la cabeza, inclinándose un poco para que sus ojos hicieran contacto con los de ella y es que, de un tiempo a esta parte, la diferencia de estaturas se hacía notoria.

―Sí ―aceptó sorprendiéndola―. Nos parecemos…

Al principio ella pareció no entender parpadeando con rapidez mientras seguía prendada a sus ojos, pero luego de unos segundos (y una rápida mirada al vidrio) sonrió de forma genuina y feliz comprendiendo finalmente a lo que él se refería.

Sus miradas se mantuvieron en contacto, embelesados en los ojos del otro, demostrando tantas cosas sin necesidad de palabras. Sus rostros a un palmo de distancia.

―Voy a besarte ―anunció él casi como una advertencia.

―Lo sé ―Tenten asintió despacio, aunque sus ojos demostraban ansiedad. Se humedeció los labios expectante.

A medida que se inclinaba lentamente, la mirada de Neji viajaba desde los ojos brillantes de la mujer hasta sus labios entreabiertos y anhelantes. Agradeció la cercanía de sus cuerpos ya que aquella proximidad ayudó a cumplir con más eficiencia su cometido.

Sus bocas entraron en contacto y por inercia ambos cerraron los ojos cuando sus labios comenzaron una danza lenta y delicada. No había ninguna prisa o necesidad primitiva, simplemente el deseo que surgía en ocasiones y momentos inesperados. Un contacto que no necesitaba explicaciones, simplemente porque no las necesitaban.

No era la primera vez que se besaban, ni por asomo, ya antes lo habían hecho en un total de cinco ocasiones.

La primera vez, el primer beso de ambos, ocurrió luego de una misión en la que Tenten resultó gravemente lastimada. Cuando ella recobró el conocimiento se hallaba internada en el hospital de Konoha y por supuesto Neji estaba allí velando por su cuidado. Después de lamentarse por lo sucedido y culparse una y otra vez por ser lo suficientemente tonta y débil como para haber salido herida ―cosa que no era cierta, pero él ni intentó rebatirla― soltó una extraña perorata respecto a que no podía controlar la llegada de su muerte y que si iba a morir en cualquier momento tenía que hacer algunas cosas antes de perecer y no tener que arrepentirse en su camino a la otra vida. El Hyūga se limitaba a escucharla de brazos cruzados, sentado en el borde de la cama de aquella iluminada habitación de hospital, contando hasta mil para mantener la paciencia y no parecer demasiado insensible al simplemente levantarse e irse como realmente quería hacer. Fue en aquel estado de búsqueda de paz mental cuando se sorprendió al sentir algo aferrarse a su ropa con demasiada fuerza. No le dio tiempo de reaccionar cuando Tenten lo jaló hacia ella y estampó sus labios contra los de él con tanto ímpetu que sus dientes chocaron dolorosamente. Se mantuvo muy quieto con los ojos totalmente abiertos al igual que los de ella, sus labios todavía pegados pero ninguno atinaba a hacer nada más. Eso ni siquiera había sido un beso de verdad.

Se alejó de su compañera bruscamente y aunque su expresión demostraba claramente que estaba molesto, existió un tenue sonrojo en sus mejillas que delataba la vergüenza que le producía lo acontecido. Antes que ella se pusiera a hablar nuevamente y deshacerse en excusas y perdones, Neji rodeó el rostro de su compañera con ambas manos y la atrajo hacia él ―con más delicadeza y elegancia― y la besó. La besó de verdad (con lengua incluida) y pese a la inexperiencia de ambos, no tardaron en encontrarle el ritmo y la pericia necesaria para poder declarar que sí se habían besado.

Recordaba claramente los ojos brillantes, las mejillas sonrojadas y la enorme sonrisa que formaron los labios enrojecidos de Tenten cuando se separaron. No dijeron nada y con una última mirada, él asintió y se retiró.

Pasaron algunos meses después de aquel inesperado contacto e incluso si en algún momento pensó que ese beso podría afectar su relación de compañeros, aquello no ocurrió; la rutina y comodidad que los unía continuó igual.

La segunda ocasión en la que se besaron ocurrió en un entrenamiento. Ni siquiera en la actualidad podría explicar cuáles fueron las razones de su comportamiento, simplemente recordaba que la vio en medio del campo que siempre utilizaban para entrenar, agitada y magullada, pero manteniendo la sonrisa sincera. Hubo una calidez en su pecho cuando ella lo miró y le hizo entender que aquel gesto estaba dedicado exclusivamente a él, y luego vino la reacción primitiva de agradecerle por todo lo que ella le entregaba y brindaba sin pedir nada a cambio, por seguir a su lado pese a su ingrata, y muchas veces, cruel forma de ser. Se acercó rápido, la rodeó por la cintura y la besó. Fue la primera vez que demostró a través de un gesto todo lo que su semblante era capaz de ocultar.

El tercer beso ocurrió el día antes de partir a la guerra. Se reunieron al anochecer, se miraron sin decir nada y el beso surgió como canalizador de todo lo que sentían y pensaban en ese instante. No fue una despedida, fue una promesa. Regresar.

El final de la cuarta guerra ninja trajo consigo el cuarto beso compartido. Neji despertó perdido y adolorido, sin saber exactamente qué había ocurrido. Tres meses estuvo en coma después de las heridas de gravedad sufridas en el campo de batalla. Le confesaron que no tenían mucha esperanza de que volviera a la vida, pero allí estaba. Tenten apareció cuatro días después que la noticia se extendiera por toda Konoha: "Neji Hyūga estaba vivo".

Recuerda claramente la forma en la que ella se quedó de pie junto a la puerta casi como una estatua de sal. Lucia pálida, ojerosa, labios resecos y notoriamente más delgada. Se impactó por la tristeza que encerraban aquellos ojos que tanto le gustaban, ahogados en lágrimas que no quería derramar. Lo miraba como si no creyese posible que él estuviera con vida, su cuerpo temblaba ligeramente y parecía incapaz de pronunciar palabra alguna. Neji había esperado ansiosamente su visita, siendo Lee quien le comunicara con tristeza y amargura que su compañera de equipo reconoció no estar preparada para enfrentarlo y aunque en ese momento no logró aceptar la patética excusa que su amigo le ofreció, verla allí lo hizo entender por qué ella no quería verlo; Tenten parecía muerta en vida.

Finalmente ella comenzó a acercarse con pasos lentos sin apartar sus ojos de él. Se sentó al borde de la cama y le tomó la mano acariciándole el dorso con su pulgar. Neji simplemente se dejaba hacer, compartiendo el silencio otorgándole el tiempo que fuese necesario para que su amiga se convenciera de la realidad. La mano libre de la mujer se posó sobre su pecho, a la altura de su corazón, como si quisiera cerciorarse que realmente estaba latiendo. Las lágrimas comenzaron a fluir con lentitud mientras él, con la congoja apretándole el pecho, las veía deslizarse por el demacrado rostro femenino. El joven Hyūga cerró por inercia los ojos al sentir la mano callosa y descuidada de la chica acariciar su mejilla con cariño, subiendo luego hasta su frente libre del sello del pájaro enjaulado rozando con suavidad aquella zona que él siempre mantuvo escondida. Escuchó un sollozo lastimero y triste que llegó a contagiarlo; su llanto le demostraba lo herida que estaba, pero también le ofrecía la esperanza y la alegría que se convierte en un sueño demasiado hermoso para creer cierto. Ni siquiera se sorprendió cuando sintió los labios secos de la mujer sobre los propios.

Fue un beso tranquilo; dulce, lento, cargado de amor y de tristezas que se acaban, el dolor que disminuye y el miedo constante. Tenten le demostró todo lo que albergó en su interior durante todo el tiempo que estuvo casi muerto, haciéndole entender que sí realmente hubiese fallecido ella lo habría hecho junto a él. Lo besó de tal manera que no le quedó duda alguna que Tenten realmente lo amaba.

Se separaron después de lo que pareció una eternidad, mirándose fijamente acompañados del silencio que les traía la calma que necesitaban. El llanto seguía presente aunque llegó a creer que era de felicidad. Levantó con un poco de dificultad su brazo acercando su mano a la mejilla de la mujer para limpiar el rastro húmedo de sus lágrimas. Tenten esbozó lo que consideró la primera sonrisa auténticamente feliz en meses y luego se inclinó para recostar suavemente la cabeza sobre su pecho utilizando sus brazos para rodearlo por la cintura.

― _No vuelvas a hacerme esto ―rogó entre hipidos―. Nunca más por favor…_

― _Te lo juro ―prometió convencido mientras le acariciaba con cariño la cabeza._

Esa era la promesa más grande que había hecho en su vida y estaba completamente seguro que la cumpliría.

El quinto beso era, sin dudas, el más apasionado que se habían dado y el que, quizás, podría haberse salido de control si no los hubiesen interrumpido.

 _Era el cumpleaños número dieciocho de Naruto y el festejado estaba dispuesto a celebrarlo a lo grande ya que, como él explicaba, haber sobrevivido a la guerra y estar de cumpleaños no iba a ocurrir dos veces. Kiba era el más entusiasmado con la idea y los estúpidos argumentos que el rubio le ofrecía a todos para convencerlos._

 _Fue el mismo Inuzuka quien facilitó su casa para la celebración, reuniéndose todos los amigos cercanos del Uzumaki y también algunos no tan cercanos. Para aquel entonces Neji se encontraba casi totalmente recuperado y pese a su negación, terminó cediendo y acudiendo al cumpleaños junto a sus compañeros de equipo y prima._

 _Había alcohol a destajo, fue lo primero que percibió al llegar y por lo que podía apreciar, algunos ya se encontraban bastante eufóricos, alegres y sobretodo parlanchines. Aceptó varias copas, asumía, pero intentaba mantener la compostura y beber en sorbos pequeños para así hacer durar más el brebaje alcohólico. Aunque quizás, mientras la noche transcurría, fue olvidando un poco aquella disciplina y comenzó a beber con más fluidez estando presente (pero poco participante) entre los dicharacheros y entretenidos grupos de conversación. Incluso llegó a olvidarse que tenía la misión de mantener a Rock Lee alejado del alcohol._

 _Escuchaba una discusión que mantenían Shino junto a un ninja llamado Darui y otro sujeto de La Arena del que no recordaba el nombre cuando, un poco aburrido del tema de conversación, recorrió el salón con la mirada. Su atención quedó fija en Kiba quien conversaba con Kankuro, ambos sosteniendo un vaso de sake en la mano y los ojos fijos en un extremo de la sala, cuchicheando por lo bajo y luego riendo. Interesado, se alejó del grupo en el que estaba y buscó con la mirada aquello que llamaba la atención de aquel par. Algo ardió en su interior de forma muy negativa cuando localizó a Tenten y la embajadora de La Arena conversando entretenidas sentadas en aquel rincón de la sala, pero lo que más lo enfureció fue que, debido a la inadecuada vestimenta que su compañera de equipo decidió utilizar aquel día, sus muslos quedaban totalmente expuestos al estar sentada de piernas cruzadas. Se acercó con aspecto sombrío a la pareja de descarados. No sabía con exactitud por qué estaba tan enojado, pero le enervaba pensar que esos dos estuviesen hablando de Tenten, porque era lo suficientemente listo como para deducir que aquel molesto marionetista no iba a estar mirando lascivamente a su hermana, sino que su interés era más bien la maestra de armas; el muy descarado nunca lo había ocultado._

 _―Creo que Tenten podría vestirse siempre así ―escuchó comentar a Kiba―, tendría muchos más chicos interesados en ella…_

 _―Sí ―concordó el ninja de la arena―, pero primero tendríamos deshacernos de ese perro guardián que no deja que nadie se le acerque…_

 _―Espero que no te estés refiriendo a mí ―susurró Neji tétricamente a espalda de los dos hombres que dieron un salto asustados―. También espero, por el bien de ambos, que dejen de mirar a mi compañera de equipo como si pudiesen tener alguna oportunidad de acercársele…_

 _Les dedicó una mirada dura y una sonrisa tenebrosa antes de girarse y caminar directo al lugar donde se encontraba la castaña, la cual lo miró extrañada al verlo sentarse junto a ella, pero rápidamente lo ignoró retomando su conversación con la kunoichi de La Arena._

 _Se quedó allí sentado resguardando la integridad de Tenten y mirando sin respeto alguno el insinuante escote que la chica llevaba ese día, volteando el rostro en ocasiones para lanzar miradas asesinas a los dos ninjas quienes, pese a su advertencia, continuaban cerca observando con más descaro aún a su compañera de equipo._

 _Extrañamente, y a medida que la noche avanzaba, comenzó a sentirse un poco más eufórico que lo aceptable para alguien como él, eso sin duda alguna se debía a que ya había traspasado el límite de alcohol al que estaba acostumbrado, por lo que sonreía entretenido observando a sus amigos jugar, bromear y divertirse exageradamente alentados por la cantidad de alcohol ingerido._

 _Sintió que alguien tomaba su mano para llamar su atención. Volteó el rostro encontrándose con la intensa mirada de Tenten quien le sonreía insinuante. Con un mudo gesto y un tirón lo condujo lejos de la multitud, llegando hasta uno de los pasillos de la residencia el cual conducía al baño. Neji la miró interrogante cuando se detuvieron junto a una puerta, pero ella se limitó a aumentar su sonrisa juguetona antes de empinarse en la punta de los pies y besarlo. Fue una placentera descarga eléctrica la que lo invadió al sentir los labios de ella contra los suyos, reaccionando automáticamente y rodeándola por la cintura posesivamente correspondiendo el gesto._

 _Era atrevido, juguetón, intenso y placentero. Tenten le mordía los labios despacio antes de volver a besarlo, inmiscuyendo su lengua caliente dentro de su boca para tentar a la suya a jugar un rato. No supo en qué momento, entre besos candentes, se encerraron en el baño._

 _Terminó sentado en el inodoro con la chica a horcajadas en su regazo sin poder dejar de besarse. Neji sentía que su temperatura corporal iba en aumento a medida que el beso se volvía más intenso y las manos de la maestra de armas acariciaban con desplante su rostro, su cuello y bajaban por su espalda. Sus manos estaban fijas en la cintura femenina, centrando toda su atención en corresponderle el demandante beso y no ceder a la tentación de tocarla entera. Fue en el momento exacto en que ella se separó de su boca, lo miró con los ojos refulgentes de lujuria y se acercó peligrosamente a su cuello que perdió todo el autocontrol. Nada más percibir el contacto de los labios calientes de la mujer contra la sensible piel de su cuello expuesto, sus manos se deslizaron por las caderas hasta alcanzar los muslos descubiertos, los cuales apretó con ahínco soltando un sonoro gruñido. La lengua caliente y húmeda de Tenten se deslizó por el largo de su cuello hasta alcanzar su lóbulo y mordisquearlo, llevándolo a un nuevo punto de deseo, queriendo únicamente que ella se siguiera frotando contra la dureza que comenzaba a surgir entre sus piernas. Cuando sus bocas hambrientas volvieron a encontrarse, las manos de él parecían tener vida propia y no descansarían hasta saciarse de tocar aquel tentador cuerpo femenino por todas partes. Apretó ambos senos por sobre la ropa robándole un suspiro placentero que se perdió dentro de su boca otorgándole pase libre para hacer lo que quisiera. Al mismo tiempo en que las gráciles y frías manos de Tenten se inmiscuyeron bajo la tela de su camiseta, su caliente entrepierna se presionaba contra la ya irreversible erección del muchacho._

 _En el preciso instante en que Neji estaba dispuesto a hundir su rostro en el tentador escote de la maestra de armas, la candente atmosfera se rompió con unos agresivos y fuertes golpes en la puerta._

 _―¡Neji! ¡Neji! ¿estás ahí? ―reconocieron de inmediato la voz de Kiba―. ¡Apresúrate que me voy a mear!_

 _Se separaron con tanta rapidez y torpeza que Tenten se enredó con sus piernas y estuvo a punto de caer, pero alcanzó a sostenerla de un brazo y reincorporarla. Sus miradas se encontraron y percibió la misma desesperación que sentía él en los ojos de Tenten. La insistencia de los golpes no le ayudó a dar con una posible forma de escape._

 _―¡Joder Neji! ¡Te juro que me estoy meando! ―exclamó Kiba angustiado._

 _―Espera tu turno Inuzuka ―gruñó sin dejar de mirar a todos lados buscando una solución._

 _Sin embargo no lograba dar con ninguna. Su cerebro parecía haberse descompuesto en el momento que más lo necesita. La opción más fácil sería simplemente abrir la puerta y salir ambos de allí sin darle ninguna explicación al impertinente ninja, argumentando que sólo estaban conversando, pero bien conocía al muchacho y sabía que en tanto se juntara con los demás contaría lo que acababa de ver y él no estaba dispuesto a aceptar las burlas de los demás; suficiente era con que todos supusieran que mantenía una relación con Tenten como para más encima estar confirmando aquellas dichos. Aunque con lo que recientemente ocurrió, debía admitir que esos supuestos no estaban tan errados como se esforzaba en contradecir._

 _Mientras barajaba la posibilidad que Tenten se escondiera dentro del mueble del lavamanos, un chirrido le llamó la atención, abriendo los ojos sorprendido al divisar a su compañera de equipo saliendo por la ventana del baño. Suspiró aliviado al verla desaparecer por la casi imposible abertura y agradeció mentalmente que al menos ella pudiese dar con una solución. Se miró en el espejo evaluando su apariencia y cuando estuvo seguro que ya no parecía ni agitado ni muy excitado (su erección había bajado considerablemente) acomodó su cabello correctamente y abrió la puerta mirando con desprecio al Inuzuka._

 _―Si mi vejiga está dañada será tú culpa ―bufó molesto el chico entrando con toda la rapidez que sus piernas apretadas le permitieron―. Espero que no hayas estado cagando porque… ―olisqueó el aire y nada más hacerlo su expresión se volvió ceñuda, pero antes que pudiera decir algo, Neji le dio la espalda alejándose.―¡Mojigato!_

 _Ignoró deliberadamente la acusación de Kiba, aunque su corazón se aceleró al considerar la posibilidad que el olfato del compañero de su prima pudiese haber distinguido el aroma de Tenten en el cuarto de baño, otra razón más para alejarse lo más rápido posible de aquel sector._

 _La algarabía de los comensales se mantenía en el salón cuando ingresó en éste. Distinguió a la mayor parte del grupo alrededor de una mesa en donde Naruto parecía estar midiendo su fuerza contra Kankuro mientras el resto los alentaba a base de gritos y risotadas. Su mirada inevitablemente buscó a la mujer con la que momentos antes se había estado besuqueando fogosamente en el baño ―nada más impropio en su conducta― encontrándola junto a una mesa atiborrada con todo tipo de bebidas alcohólicas._

 _Se acercó disimuladamente, intentando no parecer demasiado ansioso ni sorprendido por la rapidez con la que Tenten había escapado del baño y vuelto a la fiesta sin levantar sospecha. Estaba de espaldas y parecía estar mirando algo sobre la mesa aunque le llamó la atención que el cuerpo de la mujer se remeciera levemente, casi como si estuviese temblando… o llorando. Con cierto atisbo de preocupación se ubicó a su lado, manteniendo una adecuada distancia que nadie pudiese malinterpretar, observándola para saber lo que le ocurría. La maestra de armas intentaba con dificultad rellenar un vaso con el ponche de frutas que Yamanaka había llevado, fracasando estrepitosamente en su cometido al derramar gran parte del líquido fuera del vaso debido al incontrolable temblor en sus manos. Neji arqueó una ceja confundido, sin poder distinguir la cara de su compañera debido a que mantenía la cabeza gacha y cubierta por su flequillo. La idea de que estaba llorando invadió su mente, pero aquella posibilidad no lograba dar con un razonamiento coherente ya que no entendía los motivos. Se acercó un paso con la intención de preguntarle qué ocurría, pero en el preciso momento que intentó tocarle el hombro, Tenten lo miró sonriente sin rastro alguno de lágrimas en su rostro. Fue cuando ella ya no pudo contener más la sonora carcajada que entendió que ella realmente estaba riéndose._

 _Entornó los ojos un tanto molesto cruzándose de brazos y luego dirigiendo su mirada a cualquier otro sector del salón. Intenta ignorar las sonoras y divertidas carcajadas de la mujer a su lado, pero termina contagiándose de su alegría y tener que apretar la boca para reprimir la sonrisa, aun así sus comisuras se elevan un poco. Entendió perfectamente cuál es el motivo de la diversión de Tenten sabiendo que tenía relación con lo que estuvieron haciendo en el baño y en lo que podría haber ocurrido si Kiba no los hubiese interrumpido. Neji también lo pensó, suponiendo que quizás en ese momento podrían estar en otro lugar si el indebido toqueteo hubiese continuado. Se siente extrañamente feliz y divertido, el simple hecho de haberse besado otra vez con Tenten lo alegra, el nuevo secreto que ambos comparten lo regocija. La deja reír a sus anchas, sabe que lo hace por ambos._

 _En algún momento de la noche, cuando ya la mayoría estaba demasiado ebrios como para recordar con claridad y otros tantos habían caído borrachos, escaparon. Ninguno de los dos ha seguido consumido alcohol y están plenamente conscientes de sus actos. Se pasean por los alrededores de la mansión en silencio hasta llegar a la parte trasera en donde se detienen. Tenten le roba un pequeño beso y luego lo abraza, él entiende y simplemente se limita a corresponderle el gesto. Akamaru juega en el patio persiguiendo conejos que salen de los límites del bosque, ambos lo observan abrazados, la chica acaricia con cariño los brazos que permanecen anclados alrededor de su cintura, reposando su espalda contra el pecho masculino; están tan cómodos y tranquilos. Neji suspira contra la piel de su cuello y la siente temblar, sonríe antes de depositar un beso en la piel descubierta. Tenten suelta un gemido quedo cerrando los ojos unos segundos, posterior a esto inclina la cabeza hacia atrás hasta que sus miradas se cruzan y sus labios vuelven a encontrarse. Es un beso lento y delicado, amoroso, un contacto tan íntimo y tan impropio de dos simples compañeros de equipos, pero para ellos es la forma de expresar sin necesidad de palabras lo que sienten. A Neji le gusta tanto eso…_

 _Un fuerte ruido los sobresalta, seguido de gritos y cosas cayendo. Se miran, suspiran y caminan de regreso al salón; Lee finalmente ha encontrado el sake._

Esa noche se besaron en más de una ocasión, lo recuerda a la perfección, pero aun así cuenta como un solo beso, no porque el segundo no fuese importante, sino porque fue en un único contexto en el que ambos ocurrieron, razón que lo lleva a considerarlo sólo uno, pero con distintos matices. Besarse para ellos siempre es diferente. Besarse es siempre una historia.

Neji no recuerda haber estado en un sitio tan público besándola, pero la posibilidad de ser descubiertos no lo asusta, quiere seguir pegando su boca a la de Tenten con aquel anhelo y cariño, con esa tranquilidad descuidada y el compás lento que alborota todos sus sentidos. Le gusta besarla, lo reconoce, incluso si aquello no es algo que dos simples, pero buenos amigos, hacen con normalidad. Es el sexto beso que han compartido y debe tener, al igual que todos, una historia, no importa si esta termina con que alguien los ha descubierto.

Se había girado sobre su posición, la rodeó por la cintura posesivamente y profundizó el contacto dispuesto a arrinconarla y besarla hasta que todo desapareciera, pero una risotada conocida y una voz molesta logra que desista de su cometido, teniendo que separarse con reticencia de la boca de su compañera. Para cuando Naruto en compañía de Sasuke, se hacen visibles en el pasillo, ellos están de pie junto a la vitrina mirándolos avanzar. Juntos, pero sin dar pie a ninguna sospecha, aunque en su interior la molestia hacía el rubio ninja y su insoportable amigo, va en ascenso.

―¡Neji! ¡Tenten! ―exclama jovial el Uzumaki al reconocerlos―. ¿Qué hacen aquí?

La kunoichi sonríe nerviosa, abre la boca para responder, pero termina cerrándola optando por flexionar el brazo y apuntar con su pulgar hacia atrás por sobre su hombro. Neji entiende que señala la vitrina y que con eso intenta explicarse, sin embargo el portador de Kurama parece no entender a lo que se refiere.

―Ah… ―suspira Naruto con el entrecejo fruncido y los labios levemente separados sin dejar de mirar a Tenten―. No entendí… ―hace una mueca de confusión que se convierte rápidamente en una sonrisa―. Luego los veo… ―se ubica frente a la puerta que conduce a la oficina del Hokage y abre sin siquiera golpear―. ¡Kakashi-sensei ya llegué! ―y desapareció con un portazo.

El silencio incómodo se hace presente en el pasillo. Uchiha, que al parecer sin motivo alguno acompañaba a Naruto, se queda estático en la posición en la que se detuvo, sus oscuros ojos están puestos fijamente sobre la pareja aunque parece no estar viéndolos realmente. Neji sospecha de su actitud taciturna, le devuelve la mirada pero sus ojos nunca entran en contacto. Es ahí cuando se da cuenta que el ninja renegado está observando a su compañera y ésta también parece notarlo ya que, inconscientemente, se apega más a su cuerpo. Se siente tentado a posicionarse frente a la chica y cortar con la molesta mirada, pero en ese instante la puerta se abre y el rostro de Naruto se asoma por la abertura.

―¡Tenten! ―grita, porque él no parece conocer un tono adecuado para expresarse―. Kakashi-sensei te llama…

―¿A mí? ―cuestiona confundida la aludida, pero igualmente se dirige a la oficina. Se esfuma con otro portazo.

Lamentando un poco el repentino e inesperado abandono de su compañera, Neji opta por retirarse ya que el cometido propuesto para aquella mañana ha sido cumplido. Ignora deliberadamente la mirada del Uchiha, aunque sabe que éste centra su atención en él. El fastidio comienza a invadirlo en cada paso dado y en cuando alcanza al shinobi se detiene.

―Uchiha ―mastica con desprecio.

― Hyūga ―responde con el mismo tono.

―Mantente alejado de Tenten ―advierte―, a ella no le agradas.

―Yo no diría eso ―se burla descaradamente el único sobreviviente del clan Uchiha.

Sus miradas se encuentran desencadenando una gélida batalla, ninguno pestañea. Negro contra lavanda, desprecio contra rencor. No hay necesidad de palabras; el Hyūga sabe que Sasuke le está declarando la guerra. Aunque desconoce los motivos que llevan al chico a comportarse así no está dispuesto a doblegarse ante él, de todas formas nunca se han llevado precisamente bien y tampoco tiene intención de cambiar aquello.

La puerta vuelve a abrirse saliendo esta vez Iruka quien se muestra desconcertado al verlos.

―Sasuke ―llama forzando una sonrisa―. Kakashi-sama te entenderá en un minuto.

El antiguo maestro de los chicos parece percibir la tensión que mantienen, optando por salir del lugar rápidamente, murmurando excusas que no alcanza a terminar.

Neji le dedicada una última y dura mirada al Uchiha quien le sonríe socarrón como respuesta. Con un bufido de desprecio lo ignora y se aleja. No tiene nada más que hacer allí.

Al ir bajando sin prisa alguna las escaleras, va dejando la molestia surgida instantes atrás, sospecha que el Uchiha tiene ese comportamiento con el único objetivo de fastidiarlo, por lo que no está dispuesto a caer en su juego, además, es plenamente consciente que Tenten nunca podría sentirse atraída por un sujeto así.

Recordar a su compañera de equipo trae consigo revivir el beso que antes han compartido y una sonrisa tiembla en su boca, pero logra contenerla. Desea que Naruto no los hubiese interrumpido, dándoles así la oportunidad de haberse ido a otro lugar y quizás continuar con lo que estaban haciendo o simplemente pasar el día juntos, como siempre.

Carcajadas ruidosas retumban en el solitario lugar, cierra los ojos unos segundos y luego los entorna al escuchar que el ruido se aproxima. Ni se inmuta cuando siente una estampida pasar junto a él, distinguiendo a Naruto con Tenten montada a caballito en él bajar corriendo las escaleras.

―Nos vamos de misión Neji ―le dice la maestra de armas entre risas aferrándose con fuerza al rubio.

―Cuéntaselo a Hinata-chan ―pide Naruto sin detenerse.

Antes que desaparezcan, Neji observa a su compañera de equipo, quien mirándolo sonriente, lleva una mano hasta sus labios estirando posteriormente el brazo en su dirección; le regala un beso volador para despedirse.

El Hyūga continúa bajando lentamente las escaleras. Sin poder contenerla, una diminuta sonrisa se dibuja en sus labios.

*.*.*.*

*.*.*

*.*

Agradecida enamormente de todos los reviews que me dejaron. No se imaginan lo feliz que me hace leer sus comentarios sobre lo que les pareció la historia y sus deseos por leer más, así que aquí les traigo el segundo capítulo, aunque como siempre me quedó un poco más largo de lo que pensaba, no es taaaan largo para que no se aburran.

¿Qué creen que sucederá?

Espero sus comentarios sobre el capítulo, que reconozco me costó un poco escribir porque me cuesta escribir cosas felices (?), pero finalmente lo terminé.

¿Reviews?


End file.
